


Castaways

by MoonstonePuppy



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Borrowers - Freeform, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, G/T, Gen, Gore, Jellybean, M/M, Main OCs, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original World, Other, anthros, original creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstonePuppy/pseuds/MoonstonePuppy
Summary: The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.





	1. Gantros - Second Story Hell (prologue A)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm writing this now. Give me feedback to improve. I can add your OCs too later on in the story UwU

One of the many realms in our vast expanse of universe...

Gantros, a land full of demons and other evil creatures, is sometimes known as 'second story hell'. 'Why' you may ask? Well.. It is a separate part of hell, containing most creatures and punishments... But anyway. In this realm, lives a King. He has no wife, nor family, just like how he has no mercy. Lucifer, or as you humans may know him; Satan.

There are 7 types of Demons; Reapers, Soldiers, Speeds, Spirits, Tamers, Guides, and Commons. Commons aren't among the classed Demons, but hey? Life isn't too bad. All classed Demons have special abilities, though every one of them can float. It was a taught thing of course, but all Demons know it as soon as they come out of the Engorock. 

'What's an Engorock' you ask? It's a type of gem only found in Gantros. Whilst Commons are created from the song of a Guide Demon, Classed Demons are created from a gem. It's commonly found in pinks, oranges and sickly yellows, but some have been reported as black or green. These gems suck all the life out of a Demon, and are used as a form of torture. Whilst their spirit is sucked from their body, leaving a hollow corpse, the gem begins generating a new demon with this spirit. It takes about one day before the gem cracks and out comes a baby demon.

Reapers are the highest class, almost having as much power as King Lucifer. They tend to wear very asymmetrical clothes, and only wear 3 colors. Black, White, and red. Every single one uses a scythe as a weapon, and enjoys the sound of creams and bloodshed. They all have very different styles and there is no definitive uniform, but they act the same. Psychotic, evil, unyielding, uncaring... But despite these traits that make them mad men, they are extremely loyal to the king. Not one Reaper Demon has ever gone against the kings wishes. Their powers range from super stealth to teleportation, and everyone knows to stay away from these Demons. Reapers are immortal. No weaknesses or strengths. They have the rare ability 'Soul Release', which lets them take out someone's soul without killing them.

Soldiers are one rank below Reapers, and they of course enforce the rules of Gantros. They all wear a dull uniform, yet it's intimidating style makes sure everyone knows they mean business. Colors are brown, tan, white, and yellow. They keep straight faces, and do whatever it takes to follow and make sure everyone else follows the King's wishes. Big guns that shoot bolts of lightning are what Soldiers mainly use as weapons. There have been some cases of Soldiers getting out of hand and rebelling, but they were immediately taken to concentration camps where they would learn that they have no say in this world. Powers range from amazing strength to shooting lightning from their fingertips. Soldiers can live for up to 20000 years. They are weak to water, but find strength in electricity. They also have the rare ability of 'Iron Pulse', which turns their body to steel.

Speed Demons are below Soldiers, and keep everyone in check. They wear very colorful clothing, most of which are neon oranges, or pastel blues. None of them have a uniform, but they all wear some type of sports equipment. Their personalities are sore-losers, teasing, playful, and show off-y. Some of them don't treat the King respectfully, referring to him as 'Old King Luci' and like a friend rather than superior. The King doesn't seem to mind too much though. Most of these Demons don't do as they're told, but find pride in being praised by superiors. Powers range from super speed to laser eyes (usually blue but sometimes green or red). Speed Demons live only the length of a Human. They are weak to projectile weapons, but find strength in flight. They also have the rare ability 'Sonic Wind', which can create tornadoes (speed of the tornado depends on the strength of that Demon).

Spirit Demons are below Speeds, and are the only demons permitted to do semi-good deeds. Casual clothes is what they mostly wear, and a lot of pastel blues and greys. Spirit Demons aren't ghosts, that's one thing that people get confused about. Ghosts are lost souls or the spirits of dead humans. Spirit Demons are not. Their personalities range from sociopathic (no emotion) to shy. They never go against higher-ups wishes, and know their place in the world. Powers range from illusions to intangibility. Spirit Demons do not die, since they are already 'dead'. Well.. No. They exist, but they were never alive, nor dead. These demons are weak to emotion, and can't handle to many. It corrupts them until they have no choice but to 'kill' themselves. They have the rare ability 'revive' which, you guessed it, revives the dead, if only for a minute.

Tamers are below Spirits, and they take care of all the creatures in Gantros. Mostly they look after dragons, but other mythicals like griffons and such are in their stables. They usually wear tight fitted clothing, made of rough materials such as leather. Kind of like a stereotypical hunter, but with more of a humble feeling. A lumberjack or farmer perhaps? Their personalities are often humble, warm, caring, and loyal. They listen to the king, but speak their minds if they think something isn't needed or wrong. If it's denied again they'll do it since they know there's no point in arguing with the king. Their powers range from amazing 'flightsmanship' to great accuracy. They only live the span of a human's life. They have the rare ability 'lullaby' which send all the animals in a 50 ft radius to sleep with their song.

Guide Demons are the lowest ranking of classed Demons, and are in charge of guiding lost souls to one of the three realms; (Heaven, Hell, Limbo). Human souls can't go to Samilia (second story Heaven) or Gantros (second story Hell) unless requested by the king/queen. They're treated like slaves, and don't have any say in anything. They wear rags or casual clothes, of any color. They have very sweet, caring, innocent, and emotional personalities, and never really mind being treated poorly. They care for everyone, no matter the race or species. All of them are in love with the king, and do everything he says. Their powers range from portal hopping, to healing. They only live half the length of a human. They have no special abilities.

Common Demons live in hell instead of Gantros, and aren't classed Demons. They are the souls of humans that have died. Even making one mistake will get you placed in hell. It's alright though!There is no torture, just that they have to stay there... No abilities, no lifespan, no powers aside from floating. Usually their demon form represents the human's old body and soul color. Though, if a royal requests a child, then a dead kid's soul will be placed in an Engorock, and they will be reborn as a classed Demon rather than a Common. Though Demons don't have families per say, and have groups instead, this child will be the family of any Royal.


	2. Samilia - Second Story Heaven (prologue B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Realm >:3 this ones short. Angels only have two types, and they don't have specific attributes. But the real stuff will begin next!

Another realm we may talk about, spreading across the stars of this universe I've created...

Samilia, a land full of Angels, is often known as 'Second Story Heaven', for the same reason as Gantros. There, lives a humble queen. She has no husband, nor family, but her golden heart is filled with kindness and confidence. Mary is her name, and she has no other... Mary is a funny lady, she snorts, she laughs, she tells jokes, she cries, she's just like a dorky human...! She treats all who do good well. But she is also extremely... Strict. 'No Demons!' She reminds everyday. 'You cannot associate with such disgusting creatures!'

There are two main types of Angels, but they are simple categories in Samilia. Life and Death. Now, these aren't stereotypical 'good' and 'evil' angels. They all have different personalities. As humans would too. Good angels can have bad personalities, bad ones can have a good personality. It's just a job. Whilst Demons are based around the death of humans, Angels are based around the life and health. Luck, love, and preferences. It's all because of Angels. Of course.. You should never make an Angel mad. Demons would never break the rules unless it's not harmful. Angel's can become fallen. They can become dark... Use their power against you and make you have the worst life possible. 

Common Angels are just like Common Demons. They are the souls of the dead. The only difference is that they look exactly as they used to, with the exception of wings and a halo. Of course, they have no abilities other than flight. 'cause duh? Wings? Angels and Demons don't remember their past, to avoid complications in work. Regular Angels are brought into an army, preparing for war against Demons. Rumor has it Lucifer has gotten his second in command and royal scientist to create the worst weapon ever. One that could wipe out all existence, and bring Demons to the top...


	3. Life can change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's introduce a human, huh? Meet Sunny..

Sunny Carmichael, a young girl at only 15, loved nature. She had dark brown hair, deep aqua eyes, a button nose, some freckles, and fair skin. She would run, leap, and dance throughout the fields of her home. Nature obviously didn't like her though... Her family lived on a farm, and her parents were very kind to everyone they met. Her father would occasionally drink a beer or two on a guy night, but never too much. Her mother would scold him playfully, but in the end they all loved each other. That was until tragedy struck.

Her father had always been a smoker. She remembered liking that smell, reminding her of home. But little did she know what these toxins were doing to her frail body... "Hey dad?" Sunny asked, a playful smirk on her face. Her voice was deep, but obviously female. "It's flu season around now. Should I get my shots?" She asked. Sunny wasn't afraid of injections, no... She wasn't a baby. Of course, she didn't enjoy the unpleasant experience, but she wouldn't fight it. With a hum of acknowledgement her father, Mortimer, glanced up from the book he was reading. The rustic green rocking chair he sat upon slowed as he looked at his daughter fondly.

"Yes, I suppose you should, flower. What about today, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His black, rectangular glasses just about rested upon his sharp nose. Sunny chuckled, leaning against the outer wall of the rickety barn. She folded her arms, looking down at her dirty bare feet. She liked feeling the grass under her feet. Of course.. Her mother argued about how unhygienic it was, but it would always end with a tickle fight and laughing. Oh how she loved her parents.. Oh how they loved her back... "Sure. Whatever's fine." She met his bright blue eyes, with her own aqua orbs, pulling a little face at him. He slowly stood up, voice straining as he did so, before he clapped a hand on Sunny's shoulder. This caused her to shut her eyes and whine playfully in protest. All her dad did was chuckle softly.

"Right then. Let's go talk to your mother, right flower?" He asked, gesturing to the door. Sunny hummed, nodding slowly. She opened the door for her dad, bowing and putting on a posh accent. "After you good sir..." She said, looking at him for a reaction. He laughed. "Of course my lady." With a wink he bowed back, before gracefully stepping into the barn. The smells of fresh home cooking exploded into their senses. Chicken, potatoes, gravy, carrots, bread, and everything you might have in a roast. Her mother had nut brown hair and hazel eyes, fair skin and freckles dotted all over her body. Her button nose was tinted pink, and wavy hair fell to her shoulders. She wore a lovely red maiden dress, a white apron saying 'best mom' on the front, and Christmas oven mittens. It wasn't close to Christmas, but they were he only pair she had. Her grey flats shuffled on the floor as she set the table.

Mortimer put a finger to his lips and looked at Sunny, before snatching a buttered roll. Her mom, Kayden, tutted, catching him in the act. "Naughty.." She smiled teasingly, wagging a finger, and picking up the basket of freshly baked rolls. She placed them in the center of the table, putting her hands on her hips and admiring her work. Sunny and her father met each others eyes, and chuckled slightly at the reaction. He tore a piece of bread off the roll, and practically dove into his seat. Sunny pulled out a chair for her mom, letting her sit down with a soft 'Thank you dear..', before finally sitting down herself.

They weren't a religious family, so they all immediately dug in. Mortimer picked up a small potato and popped it in Kayden's mouth sweetly. She hummed, enjoying the taste of the small roast, before kissing her husband on the nose. "Ew.. Gross guys, go be all lovey-dovey with each other somewhere else." Sunny groaned jokingly, shielding her eyes. Both parents chuckled, but agreed and ate. It was comfortably silent for a while, only the sound of cutlery and and plates gently 'clink'-ing together could be heard.. "So..-" Mortimer said, swallowing down his bite. "I'm taking our little farmer to get her flu shots after dinner, alright hun?" He asked, giving his charming smile for effect. Kayden sighed, looking at Sunny. "Alright... But you be careful! I don't trust your dad in that truck." She replied, glaring at Mortimer sternly. He slid down his chair. "I know I know. You say that EVERY TIME mom." Sunny groaned, rolling her eyes, though a smile still played on her lips.

Mortimer jumped up suddenly, clapping his hands together. "Right then! Let's go flower." He picked up his empty plate, and Sunny's plate (that had left the carrots), taking them over to the sink, before running out the door. "Bye honey, love you!" He called back. Sunny giggled, standing up and kissing her mom's cheek. She then jogged after her dad, hopping around as she pulled on her black boots. "Love you too my dears!" She could hear her mom call after them. Sunny jumped into her dad's green pickup truck, quickly putting on her seat belt. Mortimer did the same (SAFETY'S IMPORTANT), shifting the car into gear and beginning to drive at a steady pace to a local doctor.

"Well hello again Mr. Carmichael..! Miss Sunny..!" Doctor Stanley Berk said kindly, already sorting the needle out. "How are you? Good I presume." He smiled softly, snapping on some gloves. Sunny swung her legs back and fourth as she sat on the small bed. "Good sir." She nodded, smirking in return.Mortimer simply chuckled and gave a thumbs up. They were quite a silly family, very loving. Not like a lot of families these days.. Just seeing them made Dr. Berk feel warm and happy inside. He rubbed some alcohol on Sunny's shoulder, cleaning the skin. "I'm glad to hear that..! I'm doing well myself, thank you very much." He said, getting the needle and walking back over.

Sunny went to laugh, but suddenly winced, holding her head. Stanley put the needle down, concern over taking his features. Mortimer was the same. "Sunny? Are you alright?" He asked his daughter worriedly. He barely ever called her by her real name.. "Ah. Ah.. No... My h-head.." She said, teeth gritted in pain. It was... So sudden. Dr. Berk stood up, inspecting her crown. He noticed a large lump. "Did you fall over and hit your head?" He asked. Sunny shook her head, only to wince again. He hummed, thinking of any other possible causes for such a bump as it was. He could only come up with something at the moment. Cancer... But no, that wasn't- "Have you been exposed to many toxins?" He continued to interrogate. Sunny glanced up at him, vision slightly blurry. "Dad.. Smokes." She replied, inhaling sharply. Mortimer nodded, hoping he wasn't a cause for any pain for his daughter.

Dr. Berk ran a hand down his face. "Let's put the shot on hold... Go to the hospital for an X-ray in the emergency room, for a brain tumor." He replied, printing out a small sheet. For it to be that big and no one had known about it? He hoped it wasn't brain cancer.. "I think you have Cancer... But I could be wrong. You need to get it checked out though. It can be dangerous if the tumor is that large, and I'm not taking chances..." Sunny looked at her dad, who nodded once, holding in the stress building up. "I'll call your mother later."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital, Sunny looked drained. She was stressing, anxious, but most of all skeptical. "Dad. Take me home.." She muttered, cheek pressed against the window. How could the day be so bright and weather so happy at a time like this? "Sunny, no. We need to get you checked out." He replied, glancing at her in the front mirror. "This is... bullshit..! I haven't got cancer..!" She replied frustratedly, voice cracking and eyes misted over with hot tears. Mortimer normally would've thoroughly scolded her for language, but now was not the time. He swallowed nervously. "I know flower... But just in case, we're going." He answered, deciding to use a softer approach. Parking the car carefully, they both got out of the car. Sunny slammed it halfheartedly, refusing to tear her eyes from the ground. Her dad sighed, wrapping an arm around her back and squeezing her furthest shoulder comfortingly. "Come on flower.."

After many tests, X-rays, and other complicated things, a doctor came out to them both. Mortimer was calming his wife down on the other side of the phone, but stopped and hung up after saying a quick bye when he saw the black woman. Dr. Darcy Landwagon cleared her throat. "Sir?" She asked, meeting his eyes. Sunny rolled her eyes, waiting for her to be able to finally leave. Mortimer hugged her shoulder tightly, nodding for an answer.

"I'm afraid your child, Sunny... Has cancer."


	4. Stay Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's introduce another human..! Frey!

Frey Hoover was a young boy, the same age as Sunny. He loved nature just like her, though he lived in the city. Clothes consisting of black t-shirts with bright blue patterns, but his favorite? A dark grey hoodie and light jeans. It was always cold where he lived, so he wore this most of the time.. He wasn't a stereotypical city boy, no... He played around, helped others, and often visited parks. His mom was amazing, always calm and collected. They hugged each other, went bird spotting, cloud watching and star gazing. One thing Frey was especially infatuated with, were butterflies, holding a special place in his heart for blue monarchs. It was actually quite funny seeing the dark skinned ginger interact with the insects. Almost as though they were a part of his soul...

Frey smiled lightly, on his way home from school. He hummed as he strolled down the city, black backpack bumping against his shirt. Of course, he was avoiding every crack. His mother was so sweet and kind that he couldn't afford to jinx it... "It's Friday...!" He chirped to himself, with an odd sense of happiness. Friday's were great. His dad was out of town, and it was just him and his mom. Sometimes his mother, Cheyenne, would take him to go get ice cream. They would make funny faces, try different and weird flavors. It was always fun when his mom was around! Frey grinned to himself, knocking on the green front door to the apartment home. Number 273... Not late after, his mom opened the door, giving Frey a great big hug. 

"Ohhh! My big boy..! How was your day today?" She asked happily. His mom was ginger and had dark skin, freckles covered her arms and face. She constantly wore bright yellow, tropical green, and light blue dresses. He loved his mom... "It was great, mom! There were so many butterflies in the field, and they were very talkative that day." Frey replied, with equal excitement and joy, nodding as he spoke. Cheyenne smiled fondly, shoulder's on her 14 year old boy's shoulders. She thought it was very heart-warming to hear how happy he was when he hung out with such graceful beauties. The insects were attracted to him, like a moth and a light. She could tell how much wonder and happiness shone in the boy's green eyes when he spoke to the butterflies, even though she couldn't hear them herself. She could tell that there was definitely something...

Cheyenne coughed slightly, putting a hand to her throat. "Are you alright, mom?" Frey asked, shutting the door and gently placing his bag down beside his shoes. She shook her head dismissively. "It's nothing, just a sore throat.." She replied with a small smile, though her expression obviously showed that she knew something was wrong. Frey obviously didn't believe her... There was a small pause before she sighed. "Alright chickadee... Your father and I have something to tell you. Will you wait on the couch?" She pat his head. Frey gave a confused and curious look before he nodded and smiled, flopping onto the couch.

Cheyenne walked into the kitchen, giving one last glance to her son. She walked up to her smoking husband. "Brent... I told you not in the house." She scolded concernedly. "Like I give a damn what you say, woman. Do you know how much this is going to cost me..!?" He snapped, hands shaking as he fiddled with the cigarette. "Well if you care about me or your son, then you'd do it in a heartbeat... I'll DIE if you don't do this. It'll break the kiddo's heart." Cheyenne replied, rubbing her arms uncomfortably. She had scarlet fever, just found out today. "I don't care about that brat either. He's NOT mine." Brent hissed in annoyance. "You married me and took over the role of a parent... Frey- Frey is yours. How could you say such a thing?" Cheyenne replied, eyes misted over slightly.

"... I'll pay for your damned medical attention. But that kid is doing the work around here from now on And don't think I'll visit you either." He growled, scoffing before walking out the room and out the apartment complex. Cheyenne sighed, wiping her eye slightly and walking to the sofa. Her eyes and smile softened as Frey's expression became excited, awaiting new information. "Hey chickadee... So... Brent and I wanted to tell you something important. But-" She glanced at the door, sticking her tongue out and making Frey giggled. "He left. So looks like mom's going to have to say it." She joked. Frey readjusted his position and Cheyenne placed a hand on his knee, looking into his eyes. "I'm going to be in the hospital for a while, so you'll have to stop going to school to pay for it... Your dad wants you on your best behavior, alright?"

Frey's eyes widened slightly. "H-hospital..? But... Can I visit you?" He asked slowly, eyes turning sad like a puppy's. Cheyenne's heart melted. "Of course you can kiddo. Every day if you want...!" She replied, pulling him in for a side hug. Frey leant on her shoulder. "You'll be okay, right mom?" He asked, getting no reply. "Mom?" He asked, turning around to look at her. Her eyes were shut in pain, and mouth quivering. "Mom..!" He shouted, shaking her. Frey jumped up, grabbing a phone and calling an ambulance...

-timeskip to hospital-

Frey sat on the chair beside his mother's bed. He wasn't crying. He certainly wasn't smiling either... He heard the door to the ward open and saw a girl his age get wheeled in. She was shouting protests, but Frey couldn't take his eyes off her. She was certainly very pretty... He looked at her face which turned to his. He looked away quickly. "Oye! What's your name?" she called, voice fierce yet soft. "Frey." He answered shyly, blushing.

"Sunny. Sunny Carmichael."


	5. A Crush Was Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... I love this Ship (Frunny) <333

Sunny squinted at the boy, Frey. She couldn't figure him out.... And why was he here? "You visiting? Shucks, didn't know you'd come all the way to see little old me." She joked, snorting at her own joke. Frey looked at her quickly, letting out a small giggle. "You wish...!" He replied, still blushing lightly as he flashed a small grin. "I'm here for my mom... She's out cold right now." His grin slowly reduced to a sad smile. Sunny scrunched up her face, giving him a pitying glance. "Well I'm sorry..." She shook her head quickly, sitting up in bed. "But why don't you talk to me whilst she has a rest, huh? It'd be cool to talk to another kid." Nodding her head to the chair near her bed, Frey slowly got up and walked over.

"You're really pretty...." "Huh?" "I mean- you're um... Really witty..!" Frey tried to play it off, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down. Sunny rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure... I could cut you with my sharp wit if I wanted. Now what were you saying about my obvious beauty?" She asked cheekily, doing a small hair flip. It was all in good fun, she really wasn't an asshole. Well.. Not a selfish asshole. Frey stammered, becoming more flustered and hunching over. "I-I... Um.... E-er... I...." Sunny burst out laughing and snorting, which Frey found adorable... "I'm just kidding with ya." She punched him on the arm, which he rubbed as he giggled with her lightly.

Frey often visited, not only to see his mom, but to see Sunny as well. One day, after she'd just lost all her hair, Sunny refused to talk to him and had tears running down her face...

"I'll be right back Sunny. Alright..?" No response. Frey smiled sadly and ran out the hospital. The moment he stepped out a single butterfly flew past, followed by another. And another.... A whole flock of butterflies gathered in front of Frey, who sniffed and wiped his eyes, a determined look crossing his face. "Will one of you please help me? My friend Sunny is very upset right now... I thought that maybe you could help me cheer her up." He asked, getting odd looks from other civilians. One butterfly, a blue monarch slowly came forward, hovering in all it's azure glory. Of course, no one else could hear it. But Frey could... And it had agreed to help him, to which Frey nodded, holding out a hand. The little insect landed on the tip of his fingers, closing it's wings. Frey smiled at the monarch, cupping it with both hands. The cluster of butterflies from before separated and they each went back to what they had been doing before. "Thank you for helping, little blue." He thanked happily, grinning as he rushed back to Sunny's bed. The butterfly simply flapped it's wings as a reply...

Sunny sniffed, expression annoyed and upset, conflicted and guilty. She hadn't wanted to upset her new friend, but surely Frey wouldn't like her anymore? She was hideous. All her wavy chocolate brown hair was gone. How could anyone like her? She was cut off by running footsteps, and Frey skidding to a halt by the bedside. He stood, panting for a moment, holding up a finger to signal Sunny to wait. She did. Frey stood straight and offered a sheepish smile. "I brought a friend to help you feel better...!" He announced kindly. Sunny was confused... Had he run in with anyone else? Slowly, Frey revealed the blue monarch, which flapped around his head the moment it was shown. Sunny looked at it with sparkled eyes, before snorting again. Frey loved her laugh...

"You're friends with the butterflies?" She asked after a moment, smiling lopsidedly. The insect almost huffed... Frey looked down. "Do you... think I'm weird?" He asked. "Oh, no no no.. I don't think you're weird. It's just not a very... um.. Believable thing." She replied, almost forgetting about her frustration before. Frey always made her life better, even if it was just a little. She found herself blushing a light pink when she though this, but quickly shook it off. Frey sighed and smiled, walking up to the window. Sunny slowly sat up, shivering. It was cold. "What are you doin'?"

Frey opened the window. And whistled....

"Why-" Sunny cut herself off as she saw a single butterfly fly up to the window. Then a few more, and more began flying into the window, all flocking around Frey. "Now do you believe me? Butterflies are very nervous little creatures, but they're great friends too..! Little blue wanted to be your friend if that's alright...?" He smiled, and the blue monarch from before flew up to Sunny, landing on her nose. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the delicate insect upon her button nose, not wanting to even breath. "I-... You don't think I look ugly?" She asked hesitantly, turning to look at Frey again. He was covered in perched butterflies, of course... "Of course not Sunny...! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met...! Inside AND out. I really.. um... like you..." He admitted slowly. Sunny smiled and blushed with Frey. "I like you too Frey."

What they failed to notice, was Cheyenne flat-lining... And Frey's mom lying cold as ice on her musty hospital bed.


	6. A Living Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's bring in Jellybean (00374)! My main-est of main OCs...!

Ziggy was a scientist. Lou was a best friend. But they were both cruel, cruel people. Lou, a Reaper Demon, trained to torture as well as being second in command. He was a terrifying and psychotic being with a thirst for blood. ANY blood. He manipulated shadows to sneak in and out of homes silently, but the deaths he caused were much more than quiet. They were horribly loud, full of screams, tears, and frantic breathing. What a death indeed... Ziggy however, was a deceitful scientist. He tricked people and acted one way so his 'patients' would act another. A shapeshifter and a creator. They are both certainly frightening beings, but even so they are worshiped by many. High classed AND ranked Demons... But then there was a creation. A weapon that Ziggy built, orders from King Lucifer himself, that was even more terrible... Even more destructive and manipulative and... Emotionless.

"A child? I seem to have miscalculated the build on our weapon, dear friend..." Ziggy murmured to his associate who simply gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Come on Ziggy!~ We haven't even tried the little squirt out yet...~" Lou chuckled. His voice was wavering, dark, with an odd tone of death in it whilst also managing to hold a playful and manipulative slur. Ziggy's was deep, regal and made you feel small... "I suppose we can try it out. Let me-" He unplugged the liquid transferation device hooked up to the small boy, who immediately opened his eyes. The child had rosy cheeks, freckles and was Caucasian. But he had very odd features... His hair was in a poofy medium cut, the color of frosted lilacs. His eyes had grey where there should be white, and his left eye was pastel yellow whilst his right was bright magenta. He was also missing his left molar... He had small black horns and a black, thick and scaled tail, with three silver orbs along it. The boy was also wearing a hospital gown...

"Good day 00374." Ziggy said curtly whilst Lou bowed jokingly. "Hello master Ziggy. How may I serve you today..?" 00374 said, voice monotone and glitched. The scientist's face scrunched up in distaste. "Willingness to serve anyone you come across.... That's a defect." Ziggy muttered, writing it down on his notepad. It wasn't a bad defect, but they would have to correct it... Lou hopped over, poking 00374 all over, even opening and closing the boy's mouth. "You are SO cool..!~ Do you listen to commands? Oh oh! How about we take you for a test drive..!~ Can we Ziggy, can we?" Lou began rambling on excitedly. Ziggy sighed. "Yes, I suppose we can... But outside please, I don't want any of my equipment to be destroyed..." He waved a hand dismissively.

00374 sat up robotically, though he was not made of machines, and hopped off of the metal bed. He was about 3"11, whilst Lou was 6"7. He looked up at his master with no change in his emotionless eyes. "Where shall we go master Lou?" He asked, cocking his head slowly. Lou grinned and pointed outside, where there was red grass, black soil, and a dark and dreary sky... 00374 didn't seem fazed by the sight and began floating towards the doors. Instead of opening the unlocked doors he simply... Melted through it? "Whoa!" Lou exclaimed, impressed. Ziggy also seemed rather baffled at the ability and quickly documented it.

Lou swung open the doors with a dark chuckle, thin red tail flicking about behind him. "Why not show me how you kill? Fight me.~" He commanded to the young Demon, who cocked his head. "To the death? I would've assumed that you wouldn't want to die.." 00374 inquired as the lab doors slammed shut. " 'Course not squirt..~ Just enough so I can hear my blood rushing..." Lou replied his psychotic laughter reverberating around the little Demon experiment. "Of course master Lou..."

And so the fight began.... 00374 still was completely unfazed and emotionless, whilst Lou was psychotic and excited. They both dashed at each other... Lou was fast, but 00374 was faster, dust clouds forming around the two. "A Speed Demon too? That's pretty cool..~" Lou thought out loud, pulling out his angular scythe and swiping the dust away. He was in a crouch that allowed movement in any direction, as well as to dodge quickly. Who knew such terrifying Demons could be so smart? But even so, he was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the ground on his back, a nine year old standing above him with a claw to Lou's throat. "Do you yield, or would you like me to go further..?" 00374 asked monotonically. His eyes sought death, but there was sorrow hidden in the pool of screaming souls. They were the sort of eyes that would make you want to shrivel up and die right then and there. Lou chuckled weakly, finding it rather hard to breath. "Do you see blood...?~"

And the fight continued....


	7. Defective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Jellybean is thrown away...

After the long battle, 00374 of course, won... He didn't brag. He didn't boast. He simply stood there, awaiting orders. How emotionless...

Lou sat up with a groan, blood still dripping down his mouth. "You got guts kid...~" He commented weakly, chuckles dry and broken. 00374 cocked his head. "But I do not have bodily parts, master Lou. I am simply made of 'tarru'." Now this made Lou look up at the child, a sly grin growing on his face. "Tarru, huh?~ So all I have to do is...-" He threw some water onto 00374, who immediately contorted in pain. His skin was bubbling, burning, melting wherever the water had touched. It was quite a painful sight, and almost infinitely more painful than it looked... Lou started laughing, simply at how easy it really was to hurt their supposed 'all powerful creation'. His eyes darkened and he stood up, grabbing the writhing 00374's wrist and dragging him back into the lab.

Ziggy glanced at the two with a raised eyebrow, looking up from his work and folding his arms. "I'm assuming you won, Lou?" He inquired, noticing the extreme burns on 00374's face. Lou paused before nodding. 00374 went to object, but was thrown at Ziggy's feet and cut off. "Found out just a little spray of water can kill him... It's quite funny to watch him writhe in pain....~" Lou leaned in closer to the young Demon, an evil smirk on his face. 00374 leaned away with a small flinch.

After that fateful day, the boy had been tied up on a metal bed. Tested on over and over. They tested him with different liquids, all which had the same effect. He never once aged, but every day he began figuring out what fear was. He felt it somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but it was in his body. Everytime he was burned, his body returned to normal an hour later, and looked good as new. Soft, clear and undamaged. But one day, when he had managed to break off the metal keeping him on the bed, he stood up on the ground. And as Lou walked in?

Despite his emotionless state, somewhere within him was telling him to...

He growled at Lou. Lou stood back up straight, a little threatened. He didn't have water at hand, and he knew he couldn't take the young child on without it. 00374 stood on all fours, which looked odd for such a humanoid creature. The boy then began turning black, a small aura surrounding him. It was dark. You could see how much he desired to kill in that moment. All of a sudden, 00374's body began growing and shifting into a more... Dog-like shape. Like a three-headed hell hound, with simple murderous dots in pools of black for eyes, a dark body and a long slender tail. By now, the once short child was now a 25 foot beast, quite easily towering over Lou and Ziggy, who had turned around from his work to see what was happening.

Lou gulped. What in heaven's name had happened...!? Ziggy looked rather surprised, readjusting his specs. "I... Didn't create this. I'm sure of it..." He denied, taking out a notepad and beginning to write. Lou however, hid behind his slightly shorter companion, tail swishing behind him from nervousness. 00374 bared his sharp fangs at Lou, and only Lou... All he could think was 'kill'. 'Fear'. 'No'... He didn't like it. Then he realized who was the reason he hurt. Lou. His second master... Well, no matter. Who said he needed that one anyway? It shouldn't exist. He didn't want it to exist.

So it won't.

00374 swiped his tail at Lou, grabbing him with it. Though it didn't look like it, he was extremely careful not to touch Ziggy. Ziggy had done nothing. Ziggy was a good boy... He brought his second master up to his face, still growling. "Say you're sorry...." 00374's voice warbled and distorted. Gruff, like one would expect from the glitched threat. Lou leaned back from his face, obviously regretting his decision. "I... Um..."

"Say you're sorry...!" The beast roared, shaking Lou about with his tail. Lou looked rather panicked by now, he looked at Ziggy for help. The scientist furrowed his brows at the scene, looking around his desk. A spray bottle... Full of water... He picked it up and pointed it at 00374. "Put him down 00374..." He instructed firmly. 00374 looked at Ziggy and then at Lou, thinking about his decision. "Master, why do I have to listen to you...?" The child's voice asked, still distorted like a broken record. Ziggy faltered for a moment. "I suggest you do, otherwise you will be getting a punishment. And it will not be pretty..." He finished.

00374's eyes flashed red and he leaned down to Ziggy's level. "I don't need to fear punishment from a dead person...." He responded almost calmly. Ziggy stiffened at those words, quickly spraying the beast of a Demon in the face. 00374 shrieked in pain, body reverting to normal again. Lou was dropped on the ground, and rubbed his head, moving back over to Ziggy. "We.... Need to get rid of that thing..." He said slowly.

"Yes. And we are doing so right now." Ziggy replied, gracefully walking over to the writhing body of 00374, his experiment. His failure... He picked him up by the neck and began walking towards another machine. The scientist switched a lever, and soon enough? A portal popped open on the ground, bright white sparks dancing from the abyss. 00374 was roughly thrown at the entrance, sitting there with dull eyes and a weak expression. Lou walked over to him, crouching down. "It was fun whilst it lasted. Maybe we'll see one another again someday. And when that time comes...? I'll make you live an everlasting life of torture...~" He whispered menacingly. And with that? He kicked 00374 into the portal, who didn't even shout or resist. Excepting his fate rather peacefully....


	8. New World New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Jelly boi is alive...!

White.

It was all he could see.

White everywhere, the light dancing dully around the vast scape of the portal.

00374 wasn't even sure if he was falling, or if he was flying, or how long he'd been inside this dimension...

The child's emotionless eyes fluttered open, scanning the nothingness for something. Anything. But all he could see was nothing. 00374 looked at his hand, moving his fingers and then clenching it into a fist. When the hand opened again, the tips of his fingers were black claws. The Demon narrowed his eyes, looking around again for an exit to the dimension. There was still nothing... With a sigh, he took his hand and swiped across the portal. A small rip opened, but nothing happened.. He scratched it again, harder this time, and it miraculously opened. 00374 moved so he was floating on his stomach, poking his head out of the portal.

Outside it appeared to be in an alleyway of sorts. A dark alleyway with a few crates in the back, and an abandoned dumpster. Out of sheer curiosity 00374 floated through the portal, gently landing on his still bare feet as the portal closed itself behind him. He payed no mind to that, he never wanted to go back in it anyway... The young boy looked at his still black hand, and slowly the black dissolved back into his fair skin. His tail swished about behind him almost as though having a mind of it's own. 00374 looked at it quickly, narrowing his eyes. The wagging stopped, and his eyes widened in curious wonder. The child poked at his tail, and it began wagging again. His dull expression stayed, but his eyes looked full of life. Full of childish innocence, something he'd never had.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, causing his head to snap up. They were light and slow. Like someone was just inching closer, trying to be as quiet as possible... 00374 took a small step back as a young girl, around 10, came closer. The boy cocked his head, eyes narrowing slightly as the outsides of them turned just a little darker. "H-hello....? Are you lost...?" The girl's dainty and sweet voice asked shakily. She was nervous, that was for sure, as she stepped into the light. She had bright blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a sort of... Odd outfit. A red long-sleeved top, dark grey shorts, bright red boots and a yellow poncho. She was also carrying a worn pink umbrella. "Um... Well.... M-my mommy said it was going to rain today... So if you want, you can have my umbrella...? I've already got a poncho, so I don't need it as much as you...." The girl offered kindly, holding out the umbrella. 00374 took a step closer, sniffing at the umbrella. "Um-bre-lla..." He repeated. "What is rain...?"

The young girl looked a little confused, smiling lopsidedly. She giggled slightly. "You're a silly boy... Do you not know what the rain is?" She asked with less hesitation. 00374 shook his head slowly. She cocked her head. "Really...? Well, um..." The girl thought for a moment, pacing about. "It's basically water falling from the sky.. Mommy said something about clouds and rivers too, but I always forget..." She finished, giving a soft grin and sitting with her back against the wall. 00374 followed suit, copying her grin. It looked obviously forced, but he was trying to do it either way. "Wow... You have some, er.... Really sharp teeth, ya know...?" She pointed to his mouth, and the young Demon poked at one of his razor sharp teeth before looking at the girl again. "What's a... Mommy..?" He asked slowly, cocking his head as the grin he had before disappeared.

"You... Don't know a lot, do ya..?" The girl asked, only getting another slow shake of the head. "Don't you have a mommy, or a daddy...?" It was a rhetorical question. "They're people who love and care for you... My mommy said that even if they didn't make you, as long as you love one another, that's a mommy or daddy." She explained sweetly. 00374 pressed a finger against the girl's chest, where her heart would be. "Are you my mommy, or are you my daddy...?" He asked. The girl snorted, and then started giggling to herself. 00374 copied the laugh in his own boyish voice, despite it's monotonic after-tone. "My name's Sky Evergreen. And I'm sorry, but I'm not your mommy OR your daddy.." She replied after recovering from her fit of giggles.

00374 suddenly had an overwhelming sense of hunger overcome him. He'd never felt it before... He'd never eaten before. The boy looked at Sky as his the outside of his eyes turned almost completely black. "Sky... You're a nice human. But... I can't be your friend...." Sky backed up from him slightly, creeped out by his voice's glitch and the change in his eyes. "Y-you.... Why....?" She asked hesitantly. "Because I'm a Demon.... And I was made to kill humans.... I want to be your friend Sky.... I want to have a mommy and a daddy.... But I can't... But, you can do something for me... Can't you...?" Sky was still backing up, pressing into the back corner of the alleyway. "W-what is it....?"

"Will you let.... me eat you...? It'll only be quick.... I haven't ever eaten before, and I'm really sick of waiting... I don't want to kill my friend, but... Wouldn't it be an honor to be the first human killed by me...? Wouldn't it be nice, Sky...?" The girl quickly shook her head, looking around for somewhere to go. But there was nowhere... And there was no one.... "Why not, Sky...? Aren't you my friend...? Friends do things for each other, right...?" 00374 stood on all fours again, cocking his head this way and that as he spoke. His body had turned kind of grey, and his eyes were even more dull than before. Sky choked on a sob, kicking her legs to push herself up. She tried to run, but the Demon melted into the ground and reformed in front of her. "Why are you scared of me...? I'm doing this because you're my friend, Sky.... Aren't we friends...? Sky...? Aren't we....?" Sky quickly shook her head again, backing up into the back of the alleyway. She was crying by now. "Someone help me...!" She screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her throat was burning up, but she continued to shout for help. The young Demon just cocked his head.

"I'm finished waiting.... Times up." When the Demon uttered those words, he copied the grin she'd shown him before, revealing his still razor sharp teeth. The grin had no meaning, it was just a show of fangs. His eyes were dull, not like before when they were full of curious wonder. Sky shut her eyes tightly, shielding her face with her arms as the Demon pounced onto her, throwing her on the ground and basically tearing her apart with his hands and teeth. We won't go to in depth, since narrator-chan doesn't want to scare you guys too much... Oh yeah, sorry. Back to the story AFTER Sky dies.

00374 looked at the mauled corpse of his almost friend. He felt blood build up in his eyes, like tears. It was his body's way to get rid of excess human parts, since all he needed was the soul. This human wouldn't go to heaven, or hell. They would simply be dead. And that was that... Even if he knew his tears weren't real, he felt... Something. Like a tug on his non-existent heart, one that compelled him to... "I'm sorry.... I-I'm really sorry Sky...." He cried, rubbing some blood from his black eyes. "I didn't... I didn't mean to... I didn't want to..... I'm sorry..." He began repeating apologies over and over to the girl, as her lifeless eyes just stayed unblinkingly staring into the sky, dried blood still stained on her mouth. 00374 suddenly remembered something she'd said before. "Rain is... water.. And umbrella protects against rain..." He looked at her clothes. "So does... Poncho..."

And with that, he switched their clothing. The girl would have no need of it, so why not put them to use? 00374 stood up, looking at her body one more time, before crawling into an empty crate. He positioned the umbrella open on top of it, though it took a few tries for him to figure out HOW to open it, and sat there. Waiting...

And so his story doesn't end.

It simply begins...


	9. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Kai Jamison! The best detective in Ludlow..!

Kai was your average guy. Six foot three, second class, living in an apartment in Ludlow. He has almond eyes and ginger-chocolate hair. His skin is slightly tanned, but also kind of fair. He has a clean face, with a short, clean, brushed back hairstyle, and a roman nose. He typically wears casual clothes, consisting of a white button up shirt, jeans, black belt, black and gold watch and brown loafers, though he sometimes wears his navy blue suit with a white shirt, striped white and light blue tie with brown dress shoes adorning his feet. He was a simple man with simple tastes, but often preferred to stay in his apartment home and think about life. Prop up his feet and let the sound of a historical documentary drown out the lingering cases he has over his head. He drinks and smokes when stress gets to him, but he's really a kind young man of twenty six.

The detective was in his formal wear, waiting for a taxi. His hand shook and he puffed out a bit of smoke, thinking about where he was to go and repeating the alleyway in his head. '322 Cecil road' He chanted in his mind, eventually getting lost in the swirling thoughts inside his brain. He shook it quickly and focused back on the road. Soon enough, a black car soon pulled up. "Where to?" The man in the taxi asked gruffly, obviously irritated. Kai took out his cigarette and crushed it on the concrete below. He then sighed and pulled out his badge from his breast pocket, replying with his own gruff and stoic yet calm and knowing voice. "Detective Jamison on the police force for Ludlow town. Take me to 322 Cecil road immediately." He asked, leaning closer to the open window with a tired look. The taxi driver gave a curt nod, and Kai stepped inside the black vehicle, sitting straight and holding a briefcase of his lap. He watched the shops of England pass down, seeing children running about, nagging their parents for sweets or toys. He found himself smiling lightly. He might be a stoic and professional young man, but he was fatherly and caring by nature...

The taxi soon arrived. "That'll be 20 pounds." The driver grumbled, holding a hand out behind him and making grabby motions. Kai quickly wrote up a ticket, and placed it in his hands as though it was money and stepped out of the car. "I saw you take someone's wallet earlier, hopefully you can find another way to get money..." He muttered as he went past the driver's ear, showing the stolen wallet and turning to leave an angry driver, who was making indistinct yet obviously annoyed noises as Kai walked away. The detective made his way to the crime scene soon after, seeing two police officers, a female and a male, recording details on a notepad. There was one man comforting the mourning wife. 'The father,' Kai told himself. 'John Williams..'

As the detective moved deeper into the scene, he noticed a bunch of officers gathered, causing a ruckus. He quickly jogged over, clapping his hands to get their attention. "What's going on over here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. One woman spoke up, standing straight. "Sir, there's a child over here that refuses to leave... We have reason to suspect he's an orphan, and homeless. He looks... Odd though." She seemed to lose position the more she went on, but quickly noticed and stood back up straight with a salute. "-Sir!" She added quickly. Kai sighed tiredly. "Stand down Miss Carla... I'll deal with the little scamp..." He walked towards where the supposed child was, his comrades moving aside for him. He caught sight of the odd looking child, but decided not to question it. It WAS going to be Halloween soon...

00374 didn't like having all these people ordering him around, grabbing his wrists and trying to force him to do things. His dull expression didn't change though. As a new person walked up, he looked at them with his own emotionless eyes as they looked at him with cold and serious ones. The man crouched down in front of him, not making any moves to force him. It made the Demon feel comfortable in some sense... "Hey, kid. What a' ya doin' in this alleyway?" 00374 cocked his head at the question. "This is my home.... Don't people live in boxes...? I just live in a smaller one...." He explained in his usual empty tone, but it seemed to carry a little curiosity at the man. The man chuckled, but it wasn't like Lou's dark, twisted laugh.. It was kind and warm... "Ya got me there, kid... But don't you want to live somewhere else? With a family, warmth, food and shelter...?" He asked slowly.

The odd child shook his head. "No... This is my home... I don't want a family... I don't want warmth... I can't eat food... And I have an umbrella..." He replied, pointing to his umbrella. Kai smiled lopsidedly. "You don't have to have that then.. But can you come with me for a moment? The people here are working, and they don't want you to get hurt whilst they work." The detective offered a rough hand, but didn't grab the child. "I know why you're working. I heard them talking about it. About her..." The young boy looked down. Kai was immediately interested. Had this kid witnessed it? As horrible as that was, he might have a lead on the murderer. "Did you see?" He asked quickly. The boy cocked his head. "See what?" Kai wanted to face-palm at that, but kept a professional demeanor and expression. "See who did it? Who killed this young girl?" He pointed to the sheet that had a body underneath it. The child seemed to have realization hit him, and he stood up with a sheepish grin, a forced one nonetheless. "Oh yes.. I did..." He replied with a small and slow nod. "Who was it?"

"It was me."


	10. After days and days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of my many OCs, the world's they live in, and how they come together. Read as friendships develop, are destroyed, and are forgotten. Emotions, worlds, tears, pain. It all comes together and creates an epic story of Demons, Monsters, Angels, Gods, Assassins, Detectives, Elves, Dragons, Borrowers, Fairies, Mermaids, and even just regular Humans. But what ties them all together? Well... They're castaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe...

Kai was on his way to a case. Murder; he presumed. It was a little later than the time that Demon would usually eat. He shuddered at the thought... Though Kai himself wasn't afraid of blood or gore; how can he be?; The way '00374' decided to kill others was... Certainly unpleasant... The man hailed a taxi to get to the scene, though he knew that it would be hard. Ever since he was assigned to the Demon's case, everyone stayed away from him. It was hard to do anything anymore, and he was almost broke by now...

A taxi soon arrived. "Hello, ye-" Kai was interrupted by the driver speeding off. "This is what I mean about avoiding me.." Kai said with a sigh, dragging a hand down his face. He hailed another taxi. This time the driver begrudgingly let Kai ride. He sat down in the back of the car. "Thank you. It's so hard to find anyone willing to even drive me anymore..." Kai said to the driver, only getting no response. "Of course I would jinx it..." Kai sighed tiredly, positioning his briefcase on the lap of his suit pants.

"Fifty pounds." The driver said once they'd arrived. "Wha- Fifty....!? You drove me about 7 blocks...!" Kai protested. "And I also put my life on the line by doing so. Hand over the money..." The driver said gruffly. "Fine..." Kai said, handing over the little amount of money he had left in his wallet, otherwise known as fifty pounds. He stepped out and the taxi sped away. "Alright. I'm alright... I'll just do some extra work this week.." Kai told himself.

Kai sighed, walking past the caution tape. There was a dead body with a sheet over them laying on the ground... Kai pulled the sheet up slightly, wincing at the sight. Definitely the Demon... There was a puddle of blood around, what he could now identify as, the young boy, as well as a bucket of water. It didn't seem odd.. There were plenty of children who had water fights in these times, especially in this hot year. He slowly crouched beside the body, hand hovering over his chest. "A young boy, 10-12... Caucasian... Probably out playing with friends... No weapons nearby..." He listed his observations, placing a finger in the blood. "Fresh..." He muttered quietly, almost nervous.

"I wonder why..... anywhere with water was left untouched....." Kai thought out loud. "Definitely the Demon.... Half um... Eaten.... Victim died from blood loss..." He concluded. "I wonder where the other kids were at the time. And what irresponsible parents leave their children alone in this town..?" He muttered disappointedly. He pulled out his notepad, about to sketch a picture of the body as well as write the conclusion, before he felt a shiver go down his spine.

00374 appeared behind Kai, watching with glowing eyes, the skin on his left side of his face bubbled and melted black. "Kai...?" He asked, voice warbled and glitched. Kai stiffened, turning to the Demon. "What the hell happened to you...!?" He asked in surprise. 00374's melting face was odd and warped. "K-Kai... It hurts so much....." 00374 cried, voice still distorted and crackling. He sounded like a hurt child... It broke Kai's heart... He'd always had a soft spot for kids...

"Why are you crying to me about it...? Everyone- everyone wants you dead....!" Kai protested, taking a slight step back. The little Demon seemed to be crying.... blood..? "I know... But please... I don't... I don't want t-to...." The young boy's speech reversed underneath his regular voice. "You don't want to... What? Die? Do you think any of your victims wanted to die...?" Kai responded, position defensive. 00374 shook his head. "I don't want to hurt anyone that I don't need to... But if you don't help me... I-I.. might..." He warbled, looking up at Kai with pathetic black eyes, two red pin-pricks focused on the man.

Kai dragged a hand down his face in panic, heart racing. He'd almost forgotten to finish his sketch and conclusion out of stress. "... fine. Come with me..." He said slowly and hesitantly. 00374 ran over to Kai, hugging said detective's legs. Kai stumbled slightly, looking rather surprised that the Demon had hugged him. He didn't hug back of course...

Kai shakily reached out and picked the Demon up, beginning to run out of the alleyway. He skidded and turned, running through the desolate town. He dashed back towards his home, swinging open the door and carefully laying the young Demon down on his couch. Kai shut the door with his foot, and sighed, breathing rather heavily as he caught his breath. "Stay here Demon." The man held out his hand as though telling a dog to stay, taking a few steps back, turning, and running to the bathroom.

Kai looked around for some sort of supply kit, bandages or something...! What does he even use to treat a Demon...!? He sighed and took some bandages back to the Demon, only to see 00374 curled up, shaking in pain. "It hurts Kai.... It hurts so much...." He repeated. Kai winced... The Demon's entire face was pitch black now. His couch was going to be stained...

"I know, kid... That's a nasty burn... How did that even happen...? You look like you just went swimming in lava..." Kai responded carefully, unwrapping a bandage roll. 00374 didn't answer. "I need you to tell me so I can try to treat it.." Kai responded sternly, eyes narrowing though they were full of calm concern. "I.. I can't... Then they'll hurt me... They'll find me... And hurt me..." The young Demon responded, voice cracking. It was such a contrast to his usual emotionless and fake attempts at feeling. Now he just seemed like a scared child... "All you need to do... Is stay with me... Please......" He finished. Kai sighed and nodded.

Kai sat down on the arm of the sofa and he found himself subconsciously putting his hand on his gun in the presence of the Demon. He quickly stopped though..."So tell me exactly what happened before you got so hurt." Kai instructed. 00374 paused for a moment.

"It rained the other day... And I.. I don't have anywhere I can live, b-but you know that.... So I hid under a park bench until it went away... These kids came over to the park, play fighting with metal tins...? One of them saw me and asked if I wanted to play.... So I nodded thinking that I should try out being a n-normal human.. We were all chasing each other. But then... I didn't know that it was a water fight... And one kid threw it in my face." He explained, putting a hand on his melting face. "It burned... It burned so much...! And my skin... Oh my skin began melting... melting.. melting..! Instincts kicked in and I... I accidentally lashed out... I got the kid that burned me to the ground and dragged him away to my alleyway... He kept shouting... And it was so loud...! I couldn't control myself... All the screaming was making me hungry.... He tried splashing me again, but ended up just getting water all over himself... I said I was sorry... I said it over and over and over... But he wouldn't tell me he forgave me... His eyes just looked at the sky... I... Tried to wake him up but he wouldn't talk... He didn't even move...." He finished sadly. Like an innocent child who didn't know what to do. He didn't seem to understand the concept of death very well yet...

"I didn't want to kill him... He was nice to me.... The first person who ever treated me like a... a good guy..." The Demon whimpered, still shaking. Kai looked a bit overwhelmed. The little Demon had spoken so fast. It took a few seconds for Kai to fully register what he said. All he could say was, "Water....? Your weakness is... water...."

"I.. um... Please don't tell anyone..." 00374 asked slowly, but with an odd sense of desperation. Kai shook his head. "I'm not going to... It must be so... Painful. You got this insanely burned, even from just a small spray...? That's- Jesus... Just horrible.." He sighed softly. What an exhausting life? Simply drizzles could kill the little Demon... Kai sighed under his breath, putting a hand on his own head. His face lit up with determination, the one he got when something interesting popped up in his job. He couldn't bare to leave the Demon alone... He seemed so innocent, unknowing. Hurt... All the time... He didn't understand the world yet. "You know what kid..? Would you like to stay here? With me...?" Kai asked. 00374's sad eyes met his calm ones. "L-live...? With you...?" Kai nodded. 00374 looked down, then wiped a bit of blood from his eyes. "Does that make you my... Mommy...?" He asked, meeting the detective's eyes. Kai stiffened, a little flustered to be called that by a Demon he'd been trying to kill for the past month or so. "U-um... I suppose it makes me your guardian, yes..."


End file.
